1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of a rear entertainment system and a control method thereof enabling a fellow passenger other than a driver in a movable body such as a vehicle, for example, a fellow passenger sitting in a rear seat to be entertained with video or music.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, such a rear entertainment system is disposed independently of a navigation screen disposed at a driver's seat or a front seat, and designed so that movies or news can be watched or listened to in a rear seat through a rear seat monitor. Particularly, audio is typically listened to with headphones so as not to be disturbed by noise including the driving noise of the vehicle or music for the front seat.
However, according to this system, when the vehicle turns or slows down, the audience cannot anticipate such an operation so that the audience cannot take a safe posture. Further, this invites motion sickness.
To cope with this problem, for example, technically, a navigation screen similar to that displayed on the driver's seat monitor can be displayed in the rear seat monitor. However, the navigation screen does not match the intended purpose of the rear entertainment.